The 12 Days Of Christmas
by Kicon
Summary: A Christmas party is being held at Professor Oak's lab! Will love spark underneath the mistletoe? AshxMisty, DrewxMay, PaulxDawn, and JamesxJessie.
1. A Partridge In A Pear Tree

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 1 A Partridge In A Pear Tree

Ok, this has probably been done by tons of people already, but here we go! I decided to write a Christmas fic! Wish me luck! And, I don't want to do this every chapter:

"This is human talking."  
'This is human thinking'  
"This is pokemon language." 'This is pokemon translation.'

For example:

"Hi Misty!"  
'Why did she ignore me?'  
"Pika kachu." 'Hello Misty!'

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a partridge in a pear tree._

Misty Waterflower walked out of her house to fetch the mail. She was warmly wrapped in a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. One of her blue gloved hands grabbed the mail and started flipping through it.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail, bill, b- what's this?" She said, looking at the envelope at the bottom of the pile. Misty walked inside to show it to her sisters.

"Lily, Daisy, Violet, Sharon!!!! We have mail!!" She shouted. The four sisters all ran into the kitchen where Misty was.

Lily said, "Like, what is it Runt?"

Misty scowled but showed them anyway, "Look, it's a letter from Professor Oak!"

"Maybe it's, like, about your total boyfriend Ash!" Said Violet in a sing song voice. Sharon hit Violet on the back of her head and smiled proudly.

"Like, total ow!" She said, glaring at Sharon.

"Can I just read it now?" Asked a light pink Misty. The four nodded and Misty opened the letter and read it aloud:

"You are invited to Professor Oak's Christmas party! It will be held at the lab in Pallet Town and every guest is expected to bring a wrapped gift. This is a formal party so you are supposed to dress up. Please RSVP to either Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, or Delia Ketchum." Read Misty, then she looked at her sisters.

"You guys want to go?" She asked. Lily, Daisy, and Violet were beaming big smiles and Sharon shrugged.

"Sure." She said. The Sensationals squealed and ran upstairs.

"I hate it when they squeal." Said Sharon to Misty. Misty nodded and started dialing the Ketchum's number to RSVP.

* * *

"May!! Max!! Caroline!! We have an invitation!!" Shouted Norman. The two girls and the boy skidded into the living room.

"What is it Dad?" Asked Max.

"It's an invitation to a Christmas party! Here, I'll read it: 'You are invited to Professor Oak's Christmas party! It will be held at the lab in Pallet Town and every guest is expected to bring a wrapped gift. This is a formal party so you are supposed to dress up. Please RSVP to either Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, or Delia Ketchum.' Should we go?" He asked.

The three were nodding rapidly and then May and Caroline dashed off to look for outfits. Norman and Max shook their heads.

"Girls." they muttered in unison then Norman went to find the phone to RSVP.

* * *

"Dawn!" Called Johanna. Her daughter was downstairs in a flash.

"What is it Mom?" She asked.

"Pip!" 'Yeah!' Agreed Piplup.

"Here, read it yourself." Johanna handed the letter to her daughter who read it quickly.

"Yay! We're going to a party Piplup! Come on let's g-" But she was cut off.

"Hold on a second." Her mother started, "Have I even said we could go yet?" She asked.

"Can we go Mom? Please?" She begged. Johanna smiled and nodded. Dawn squealed and handed her mom the phone.

* * *

Nurse Joy entered the room that Ash and Brock were staying in. First, before she could say anything, Pikachu had to handle Brock. 

"I have a phone call for Ash Ketchum." She said before leaving. Ash followed her and so did Brock and Pikachu.

"Hello?" He asked when he reached the video phone. It was his mom.

"Hi Ash! How are you? Hello Pikachu, and Brock! Ash, I hope you've been putting on clean underwear!" She said. Ash blushed a deep red and some people in the lobby laughed out loud at him.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Said Brock.

"Pika!" 'Hi!' Said Pikachu.

"So what's up Mom?" He asked.

"There's going to be a Christmas party and Professor Oak's lab. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Well, we're almost to the next gym and I really want the ne-" But Delia cut him off.

"Misty called a bit ago." She said. Ash snapped into attention, "And she said she's coming."

"Really? Well, I guess I could go." He said. Delia smiled brightly and hung up. Brock grinned at Ash.

"What?" He said.

"So, going to plan a stop under some mistletoe?" He asked. Ash turned even redder.

"No! Misty's just my best friend! Nothing more." He protested. Brock smiled.

"I didn't say you wanted to meet Misty under it." He said, still smiling. Ash turned bright red and ran up to their room busted.

* * *

"Did yous twos hear dat?" Asked Meouth. Jessie and James nodded. 

"We can catch dat Pikachu at dat Christmas Partay." He then said.

"We know you furball! I'm not an idiot." Said Jessie. James scowled.

"Neither am I." He muttered.

* * *

"Hey Drew, you have mail." Said his mother, tossing the letter to her son. He caught it and read it. 

"Can I go? It's a Christmas party in Pallet Town." He asked. His mother nodded and he got up to go call Tracey.

* * *

Paul ripped open a letter and smirked. A stupid Christmas party invitation. Why should he go? He had gym bettles to conquer and badges to win. But, Dawn might be going. And, he liked her. 

'No! You don't like her! She's Ash's friend. You can't like the enemy's friend!' He scolded himself.

But he knew that he would always like Dawn. So he decided to go. Paul walked off to find a phone and RSVP.

* * *

Well, that's it! Sorry Drew's and Paul's invite situations were so short. Well, I'll try to have this done by Christmas. Oh, and all the other stories are officially on pause! I'm going to finish this one first. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then please PM or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 2 Two Turtle Doves

Please go to my profile and take the poll in it! Here's chapter two! Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to cry out in happiness! **Four** reviews for a first chapter! I usually get one or two, never four! Keep them coming, they make m feel special. And, now for the special thanks!

Special Thanks

**L'il Miss Yuki-** The Sensationals get so many bills because they spend so much time buying clothes and accessories and stuff! Thanks for the review!!!! I love 'em!

**Kefka VI-** Thanks for the review and I hope he's a bit more in character this time!

**Suwamoto-** The Christmas party will be fun! Yes, Paul admitted his feelings. Weird, I know.

**angelgirl33304-** Thank-you for the review! And, since you have T12DOC (This story) on alert there should be a message.

On with the story!

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

Misty was walking out of the house with her suitcase when Sharon stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, "We're not leaving for ten more days!"

"I'm going to go early and see if I can help out with the preparations!" Replied Misty. Sharon brightened, ran inside, and ran outside again carrying a suitcase.

"In that case I'll come with you!" She said brightly. Misty smile and the two sisters walked to the ship that would take them to Pallet.

When they boarded they checked in, went to their room, and went to sleep. With a Christmas party at Pallet Town they'd need all the rest they could get.

* * *

May walked outside with her brother and screamed. In front of her house was Drew, smirking as usual. Max gave her a weird look and went back into the house.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

Drew flicked his hair and walked over to her, "I know it's so exciting to have your idol come to your house isn't it? Well, I just stopped by to say that I'm leaving for Pallet to go to a Christmas party." He boasted.

May smiled sweetly, "Oh, you mean this Christmas party?" She pulled out the invitation and he looked startled.

"Ye-no! No! A...different party!" He lied. May smiled again.

"Then we can go together!" She said. This time Drew smiled.

"Sorry but I've got a girl." He said. May blushed.

"Not like that! Besides, who'd want to go out with you?" She said smugly.

'I would.' May admitted to herself.

"What I meant is, you could go to Pallet with my family and me." She explained.

"If no body would want to go out with me, why're you so desperate to go to Pallet with me?" He teased, flicking his hair again.

"I'm not desperate! It was a suggestion..." And on this argument went for a **long** time. May's family just watched the two coordinators fight from the doorway. The three shook their heads sadly.

"This is going to be a long journey." Said Max. His mother and father nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Mom! Let's go already! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on now!" Whined Dawn. 

"I'm coming Dawn! I don't know how Ash and Brock could stand your complaining!" Exclaimed Johanna. Dawn scowled and started walking away. Johanna smiled.

'This is going to be fun!' She thought.

'Why must my mom be like that?' Dawn fumed. Then she heard someone call her name.

* * *

Ash was up at around 6:00am in the morning packing. He was buzzing around the room making the beds, picking up Pikachu, setting Pikachu down, vacuuming, packing, and a bunch of other household chores. Pikachu and Brock watched in amazement. 

"What are you doing Ash?" Brock finally asked. Ash stopped and looked at him while trying to retie the apron he was wearing.

"If Misty's coming I want this place to look nice! Pikachu, could you move over here?" Said Ash, moving an angry Pikachu for the billionth time.

"Ash, we're going to see Misty at Pallet. She's not coming here." Brock explained. Ash blushed, ripped off the apron, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He yelled as he ran. Brock and Pikachu shrugged before chasing after him.

The three were walking along in silence and thought. Ash was, of course, thinking about Misty and Brock was trying to guess at how many eligible girls would be at the party. Same old Brock. Suddenly they saw a familiar figure and her mother in the distance.

"Dawn!" Yelled Ash. Dawn turned around and saw her two friends and ran up to them.

"Are you to going to Professor Oak's for a party?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Mind if we travel together?" Asked Ash.

"Sure, you can come with us!" Said Dawn. Then they all set off for Pallet, unknowing that they were being followed by four.

* * *

"C'mon yous twos! Dey're leavin already! And de twerp #1 is leavin with de blue haired coordinator! We gotta catch up!" Yelled Meouth. His two companions were still sleeping. 

"Five more minutes, I need my beauty sleep." Complained Jessie.

James, who was actually awake, just pretending to sleep, thought, "You're beautiful enough already." Then a blush rose to his cheeks.

'You can't think about Jessie like that! You know what she'd say! What she'd do.' James shuddered in fear of an angry Jessie. Finally he got up.

"Come on Jess, how're we going to trap the twerps if we don't follow them?" Said James, shaking Jessie gently. She got up when James spoke to her.

"Ok, I guess you're right." She said. The two smiled at each other. Meouth shook his head.

'Poor wittle love boids. Dey're too tupid to admit deir feelins!' Thought Meouth before they set off after Ash and co.

* * *

Paul smiled when he saw Dawn in the distance. She and her mother were going to travel with Brock and Ash. Too bad he couldn't travel with them. Ash hated him, and so did Dawn. But he'd better go to this party anyway. He didn't want to be Grinchy. 

"You know, you're really bad at sneaking around." He commented to Team Rocket who was right in front of him. They were trying to tip toe from tree to tree. They froze and turned around when they heard him.

"Prepare for-" Started Jessie.

"Stop it and just walk with me." He said hastily. The three shrugged and walked with him in silence. Paul was scowling at his stupid choice.

'Why me? Why do I have to now travel with these freaks when I could be traveling with...Dawn.' He thought.

* * *


	3. Three French Hens

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 3 Three French Hens

**Five** reviews! Although, four of them are from two of the same people. But, still! I have nine reviews for this story! That's more than I have total on any of my others! Thank-you all so much and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's chapter three! And Special Thanks!

Special Thanks

**Kefka VI-** What's the title of the story? And I think he feels like it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Faithess-** Yeah, humor rocks. XD I just had to have Paul interrupt them. Thanks for the reviews!

**A Hopeless Romantic - Gwen-** Yeah, Paul smiled. I know it's strange. Thanks for the reviews!

On with the story!

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Misty's and Sharon's boat finally arrived at the port in Pallet. As soon as they were off the ramp they were both in a rib crunching hug: Delia Ketchum

"Oh I haven't seen you two in so long! How are you? Where are your sisters? Are they sick? Misty, do you still like Ash?" Delia fired questions at the two sisters. Sharon was bewildered and Misty was turning a shade of deep red. Mrs. Ketchum finally let go of the two girls and gave them a chance to breath.

"Okay, here are the answers to your many questions: Good, at home, no, yes, sort of, no, no way ever, yes, soon, and maybe." Said Sharon as Misty turned even more red. Delia smiled.

"Well, it's good to have you here. Now lets go help Professor Oak at the lab!" She said. Then the three women waked over to the lab.

* * *

All the way Drew and May had argued. They argued about getting a salad or a burger, about contest strategies, even about whether May's shoes matched her outfit or not! May's family was getting scared about their constant arguing. Finally Max cut in.

"But th-" May started.

"Hey May, Drew! Just because you two love each other doesn't mean you have to hide it by arguing more than Ash and Misty!" He said. May and Drew blushed red.

"Ew! In love with Drew! That's the sickest thing in the world! How could you even think that?" May yelled at her brother.

"You'd be lucky do date me!" He said, "In love with May? Who'd be in love with the girl who can't find an outfit to match her shoes?" He said. May was fuming.

"Lucky to date _you_? You'd be lucky to date me! And, for you information, my shoes do to match!" She yelled in his face.

"Cool it, just because you're too embarrassed to admit it I know you love me. And no they don't." He replied smugly.

"Yes, they, do! And I don't love you! I hate you! I hate your king of the world attitude, stupid habit of flicking your hair, the way you think everyone loves you, and your horrible advice in clothing choices!" She yelled.

"Well I hate your I'm so perfect attitude..." They had started again. Max slapped his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So are you excited about seeing Misty again?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah." Ash said smiling. He was thinking about how she would be. Would she remember him? How is the gym? How does she look?

'She probably still looks beautiful.' He thought.

"Ash? Come out of Misty Dream Land." Said Brock, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. Ash snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry." He said. Then Johanna whispered something to Brock.

"Who's this 'Misty' girl?" She asked.

"The first person Ash met on his journey. They became the best of friends and I think they have actual feeling for each other. But, the problem is that they're both extremely stubborn so they're too scared to tell each other." He replied. Johanna nodded in understanding.

"I see." she said. Then they heard a loud argument about...matching shoes. They all ran ahead to see May and Drew arguing over something.

"Well you're the one who thinks he's king of the world!" She yelled.

"At least I don't think I'm sooo cute because I have a Skitty!" He snapped.

"Skitty is cute! You're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous! You're jealous of my Masquerain!"

"My Beautifly could beat your Masquerain anytime anywhere."

"Oh, yeah? Want to make that a bet?"

"Yes I wou-" May was cut off.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Ash. May squealed and hugged him, Brock, and Dawn.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She said.

"We've missed you too. Are you going to Professor Oak's Christmas party?" Asked Brock.

"Yes we are! Although the journey hasn't been pleasant since _he_, "She jerked her head toward Drew, "joined us." She said.

"Okay, so you two have been arguing?" Asked Dawn. Norman, Caroline, and Max nodded.

"Ash, will you please tell Drew that my shoes match my outfit?!" May hissed in his ear.

"Um, I, ah, guess, erm, I could." Ash said uncomfortably. He wasn't very good at complimenting. "Drew, May's shoes match." He said.

Drew shrugged, "I guess you're not good at matching clothing either." He said. May was fuming again.

"Well maybe you should ju-" But her voice was muffled when Dawn put a hand on her mouth.

"How about we walk over here and the boys walk over there?" She suggested.

May agreed and they all had silence for the rest of the journey. It was nightfall when they arrived at the sign that said 'Welcome To Pallet Town.' Ash stared at the smaller sign underneath it that read 'The Home Of Ash Ketchum, The Pride Of Pallet Town.' Then they headed over to Ash's house.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Exclaimed James.

"Be quiet James!" Hissed Jessie.

"Will yous twos just be quiet? I've had enough arguing because of dem two twerps!" Said Meouth with his paws over his ears.

"Why don't you all just shut-up?" Snapped Paul.

He'd had enough of those idiots. They were clueless, irrational, don't think things through, and the two were clueless about being in love. They were their own freak show and Paul had to restrain himself from strangling them.

'It's all for Dawn. It's all for Dawn. It's all for Dawn.' He thought to calm himself.

* * *

There's chapter three! I'm going to be updating a storm these next weeks because of winter break! Wooo hooo! Now, Merry Christmas! Or Happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	4. Four Calling Birds

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 4 Four Calling Birds

Eleven reviews for this story! I want to thank all of you s much! All these reviews make me feel sooooo special! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!!!Here's chapter four! And Special thanks!

Special Thanks

**Kefka VI-** Thanks! I'll check it out. Yeah, they do fight alot. Thanks for the review!

**A Hopeless Romantic - Gwen-** Yeah he does. Thank-you for reviewing!

On with the story!

* * *

_On the fourth day of Crhistmas my true love gave to me: four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Hey Misty! Could you hold this up here while I go get some tape?" Asked Tracey.

"Sure!" Misty stopped what she was doing and climbed up the ladder next to Tracey to hold up one end of the "Merry Christmas!" banner.

"Thanks! I'll be right back." He climbed down the ladder and ran off to find some tape.

The lab was looking pretty good. Lights hung outside and it was actually snowing! They had put up a Christmas tree near the front window and were going to decorate it once Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, May's and Max's family, Paul, and Drew were here. The only thing missing was the mistletoe. Mistletoe.

'Ash...' Misty thought of him.

She daydreamed about them meeting underneath the mistletoe and kissing passionately. She would tell him how she feels and he would tell her he loved her too. And that they would be together forever. Misty sighed.

"Misty? I have the tape!" Tracey snapped Misty out of her wonderful daydream.

"Oh, hand it up Tracey!" She replied.

Tracey gave her the tape and Misty hung the banner up. Professor Oak had put on some christmas music for them to listen to, but the sound of the songs were covered up. The songs were covered up by the unmistakeable arguing of May and Drew. Then someone rang the doorbell. Misty climbed down and opened the door to see Ash.

He had grown quite alot. Ash even looked...mature. As if her was wiser somehow. And he might've been working out because he looked more masculent. But still, it was Ash. And Pikchu, can't forget about Pikachu.

"Pika!" 'Misty!' Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.

"Hi Pikachu! I missed you too. Come on in guys!" She said. May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Brock, Johanna, Caroline, Norman, nad Flint walked in.

"Dad?" Said Brock.

"What? I can't see my son?" Flint said, pretending to be hurt.

"No I like that you visited but, where are my siblings?" Asked Brock. Flint pointed outside and they all saw a bunch of kids playing in the snow. They were absolutely overjoyed by the white powder.

"Now can I have a hug?" Asked Flint. The father and son embraced in a hug. Then they heard someone shout.

"ASH!!!!" It was Delia. Ash paled.

"Mom." Was all he could ssay. Delia burst into the lab through the open door and gave her son a rib breaking hug. Ash couldn't breathe.

"Oh, how I've missed you! You made good time in getting here! I got you a new pair of underwear as a welcome home present. I hope you like it. It's got a pikachu on it!" Exclaimed Delia. Everyone laughed loudly and Ash turned the most red he has ever been.

"Okay Mrs. Ketchum. Now can get a hug?" Said Misty with open arms toward Ash. Ash and Misty hugged.

"I've Missed you so much Ash!" She whispered.

"Me too Mist, me too." He said.

Misty smiled when he called her Mist. She loved that nickname because Ash gave it to her. And no one else but Ash could call her that. Then she and everyone else started hugging the others and greeting them. But it was near the end of the day and they had to go to sleep.

"May, Caroline, Max and I will go to the pokemon center." Said Norman.

"So will we." Said Brock and Flint.

"Dawn and I will join you." Johanna said. Misty looked and Sharon and she nodded. They grabbed their suitcases and started heading out the door but Delia stopped them.

"Wait for me May!" Said Drew.

"I will never wait for an idiot like you..." She started another argument.

"No, you two will stay at our house." She said. Ash and Misty looked at each other. Then they raced out of the lab to the Ketchum residence. There was always a racce to see who got Ash's room.

"No! I got here first Ash! You know I'm faster than you!" Delia heard Misty yell when she entered the house.

"But Pikchu was in here before you so that counts as me!" He said.

"Pokemon don't count so I'm sleping in here." Misty's eyes flashed dangerously and Ash backed down a little.

"Fine, fine. But only for tonight! We'll switch off." He said then left the room. Misty smiled.

'He's so cute and nice. I guess he has matured.' She thought.

"Hey Ash, what are you going to get Misty?" Asked Delia when he got downstairs.

"I don't know." Said Ash, "I want to get something special. Something really really soecial. So mething she'll never forget."

"Maybe you should ask her what she wants." Suggested Delia. Ash shrugged and got on the couch to sleep. Pikachu was sleeping with Misty in his room.

* * *

'Finally!' thought Paul when they arrived at the sign. He scowled at the smaller sign and kicked some dirt on it. 

"Now you three go away and leave me alone." He said before walking off.

"But-" Jessie started, but stopped. Paul gave her a frightening glare. She wimpered and James held her.

'Wow, James is strong.' thought Jessie.

'I've never seen her scared.' James thought. Then the three went into the forest to sleep on the ground, as usual.

* * *

Paul was about to enter the pokemon center when he spotted Dawn and her riends. May and Drew were arguing about something and Dawn was talking to Caroline. Max was playing with Brock's brothers and sisters and Brock and his dad were talking to Norman. He decided not to interrupt them and waited until they were all upstairs.

Finally he got his room key. He walked slowly up the stairs, listening to the stupidity of May's and Drew's argument. They said goodnight and went to bed. Peace and quiet for once. Befor entering his room he stopped at Dawn's room to listen to her voice. Then he entered his room and fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, two updates in one day. You guys and girls are lucky! I hope I'll be done by Christmas. I really love all these reviews. Love 'em love 'em love 'em.


	5. Five Golden Rings

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 5 Five Golden Rings

I'm loving all the reviews!!! So loving them!!! I'm feeling very cheery even though it's late at ngiht (for me). Here chapter four and special thanks!

Special Thanks

**Kefka VI-** Okay, I'll be sure to remember! And I put Sharon in because I read DayDreamer64's (her user on TPT is DayDreamer) stories so much it's like she's apart of the show so I use her alot. Plus it's fun to write Sharon.

**iXdon'tXknowXwhatXthatXmeans-** The arguments are really fun to write! I try to make them about something funny, like May's shoes XD

**ShadowlovesRouge-** Thanks for the compliment! And the review!

On with the story!

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a pratridge in a pear tree._

The first thing Misty did when she woke up wsa lie in Ash's bed staring at the ceiling. There were seven days left until Christmas and she still hadn't bought any presents! Finally Misty dragged her tired body out of bed and downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Misty!" Greeted Delia.

"Hi Mist!" Said Ash.

"Pika chu pichu!" 'Good morning Misty!' Said Pikachu.

"Could I have some cereal?" Asked Misty. Delia nodded and handed her the cereal box, a spoon, and a bowl.

Misty finished her breakfast and said, "I think I'm going to go shopping today."

"Speaking of presents, what do you want Misty?" ASked Ash.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. Surprise me." Ash held back a groan and looked helplessly at his mother. Delia just shrugged.

"Misty! Let's go already!" Shouted Sharon from outside.

"See you guys later!" She said before leaving.

Misty and Sharon arrived at the mall shortly. They entered it and saw a big commotion of Christmas shoppers. And, above it all, a very loud argument.

"Not again!" Groaned Sharon as they walked up to Drew, May, and Dawn.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Misty.

"Hello Misty, Sharon." Said Dawn.

"What's it over this time?" Asked Sharon.

"Over whether the tradition of mistletoe is an unbreakable law or not." She said.

"Why?" Misty and Sharon said in unison. Dawn just pointed. Above May and Drew was a sprig of mistletoe. Misty and Sharon laughed.

"It's a Christmas tradition! It's a law!" Said May.

"If it's not written down in the Book Of Laws then it isn't. And there's no way I'm kissing you!" Drew yelled stubbornly.

"You have to! No matter how disgusting the thought is."

A crowd of people was starting to gather around the fighting teens. It was actually quite a hysterical sight.

"If you hate me so much why are you so determined to get me to kiss you?" Asked Drew smugly.

"Because it's a tradition. And why are you so afraid to kiss the love of your life?" Teased May, puckering her lips. Then hedid something that made everyone watching gasp: he kissed her.

May hadn't meant for him to kiss her. She was just teasing! But, he was a good kisser and it was kind of...nice. Drew didn't know what he was doing either. He just acted on an impulse without thinking through the consequence. The fangirls in the crowd were screaming angrily. Some of them were even crying! Some of the crowd was clapping,; they probably thought it wsa a show. Then he pulled away from her, turned red, and started running from the sea of screaming, crying fangirls.

May was left standing there looking stupid. A dark red blush had risen to her cheeks and she was shocked. She licked her lips and glared at Sharon, Misty, and Dawn who were cracking up.

"That was hilarious!" Said Dawn. May gave her a death glare, grabbed a shirt, threw it at her, and stormed away from the clothing store. Misty and Sharon burst into laughter again.

"Oh, cute shirt! Thanks May!" Said Dawn.

* * *

Paul smirked. Those two had put on a pretty funny performance. Drew made a daring move, should he do the same top Dawn? No, she'd only hurt him. That's probably what May's going to do to Drew. He walked away to look for something to buy for Dawn. But, since he didn't know her very well, she was really hard to shop for. So he decided to follow her, see what she likes.

"This is the most boring thing ever!" He groaned into his hands. Paul was standing outside a different lothing store waiting for the girls to come out. They'd been in there for just about three hours.

"That's it, i'm out of here.' But before he was able to leave Dawn, Misty, and Sharon had walked out. But something else happened that was really bad: they'd seen him.

"Paul?! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Dawn, trying to hide her excitement.

'Why's he here? Is he stalking me? Does he like me? Is he here for the party?' Dawn wondered alot of things, 'Ow, my head hurts from all this thinking.'

"I'm here for the party at Pofessor Oak's. I'm guessing you are too?" He said, trying to sound casual, "I just thought I'd check out Pallet's mall. But, I'll answer your prayer and leave." Paul turned around and left, cursing himself for saying that.

Dawn had tears in her eyes. Was it something she had said? Did he hate her? Dawn's tears overflowed. Misty and Sharon took her to the food court to sit down and try to soothe her.

"Paul's a jerk-OW!" Yealled Sharon. Dawn had punche her in the arm for insulting Paul.

"He is not! I think deep down-" Started Dawn.

"Way, way deep down" Muttered Sharon.

"Be quiet Sharon!" Hissed Misty. Dawn glared at them both.

"Deep down he's kind, sensitive, and sweet." She finished.

"Oh, I get it. You like him!" Said Misty. Dawn covered her friend's mouth.

"Not soloud! Besides, it's useless. He doesn't like me." She said sadly.

"Well, we'll help you get him to like you!" Said Sharon.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Misty and Sharon in unison.

* * *

Three updates in a day!! You people must have had lucky powder sprinkled on you! Major contsetshipping and minor ikarishipping chapter! Pokeshipping and Rocketshipping in the next one k? I love you all and your reviews. But love as in friendly. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	6. Six Geese A Laying

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 6 Six Geese A Laying

This story has 20 reviews and has been viewed about 717 times!!! That's almost more views than Growlithe Love!!!! I'm going to have a very merry Christmas because I'm almost tearing up at all these reviews! I looked in my inbox and there were 6 review alerts!!! And so many messages about authors favoriting this story and alerting it. Some authors are even favoriting me!!!!! I love this so much. I hope you get all your Christmas wishes this year!!!! Now here's the popular request of chapter six! And, of course, special thanks!

Special Thanks

**A Rose For My Silence-** Yes, he will (smiles devilishly)

**rayquaza gal-** Yeah Sharon is an OC. Thought she's not mine, she's DayDreamer96's. And with all these reviews I will finish this one!

**angelgirl3304-** I couldn't resist a mistletoe kiss! Hey, that rhymed!!!

**Kefka VI-** You're welcome and she might not have, or maybe she would've.

**Pokemon123Love-** In my opinion pokeshipping is best but, hey, that's just one author's opinion!!! Thanks for the compliment!

**Girl.Writer.Singer.-** I might, and I might not. (smiles devilishly again)

Thanks for all the reviews and on with the story!

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Mom! She didn't tell me what she wanted!" Ash complained.

"Yes she did." Said Delia.

"She did?" Ash was confused. He sure didn't hear "I want blank" in her sentence.

"Yes, she told you to surprise her," Ash groaned, "I'm off to the market! Bye!" With that Delia was out the door before you could say "But Mom!"

'Maybe Professor Oak could help.' Ash left his house and walked over to the lab when he spotted Paul.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Shut-up and leave me alone." Snapped Paul as he stormed on by. Ash shrugged and continued walking. When he entered the lab the Professor wasn't there...only Gary.

"Hi Ashy boy. What do you want?" He asked.

"Looking for Professor Oak." Replied Ash, gritting his teeth.

"He's out helping your mom with buying the groceries." Gary said, "Why?"

"I wanted some advice. I'll come back la-" He was cut off.

"On what to get your little girlfriend Misty?" Guessed Gary. Ash turned pink.

"Yes, and she's not my girlfriend!" Protested Ash.

"How about getting her a kiss? That should be good." Teased Gary. Ash turned red.

"No way! She's just my best friend." He protested again.

"Whatever." Gary got up and left. Ash left and ran to his house.

"Hello? Could someone help me?" Asked Misty at the front door.

Ash got up and was just about to open the door when Misty entered. They ran right into each other and...and...their lips touched. Both of them were surprised and blushing furiously, but they didn't pull away. Finally Ash did and blushed redder than he'd ever been. He muttered sorry and picked up some of the bags Misty had set down. Sharon had watched the whole incident and was cracking up.

"That's not funny Sharon!" Scolded Misty. Sharon shrugged and walked into the house, settling herself on the couch.

'And, Ash, don't be sorry.' She told Ash in her head, turning a brighter pink.

"I'm going to go shopping." Ash said before bolting out the door with Pikachu following.

"Pi pi chu!" 'Wait for me!'

"Well, see you later!" Said Misty quietly.

* * *

"They really do make a cute couple." Said Jessie observantly. TR had been spying on Misty since she left for the mall.

"Yeah, they do." James agreed sadly.

'But why don't we?' He wondered.

"Dat missy toe twadition is quite funny!" Exclaimed Meouth. They had also watched the May and Drew incident.

"I wonda ow dem fangoils are gonna tweat dat Hair Flickin Twerp." Meouth wondered aloud. Jessie and James nodded.

"Now come on! We have to follow twerp #1!" Said Jessie. She got up, tripped on a branch in the bush, and fell on top of James.

They both blushed dark red, their faces centimeters apart. Meouth was snickering quietly. Jessie and James just stared at each other.

"Um, Jess?" Said James. Jessie snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry." Jessie said quietly, not meaning it, and got off him.

"Let's go." He said. They nodded and left for Ash. (A/N I bet you want to know what happened to Drew?)

* * *

"Leave, me, alone!" Yelled Drew.

The obsessed fangirls had chased him up a tree. He was precariously balanced on a thin branch. The girls were clawing at him with their fake glue on finger nails like a pack of dogs after a cat. Drew was trembling.

"Help me!!!! Somebody help me!!!!" He yelled.

"Why her Drew?"

"Marry me Drew!"

"Dump her!"

"Where is she?"

"There!" A girl pointed her finger a May who was passing by and laughing at the sight. Her eyes widened and she started running.

"Get her!" Screamed the fangirls. May climbed up the tree that Drew was in. They looked away from each other, blushing slightly.

"Hi." Said May, "These girls are crazy."

"Yeah, they are." Agreed Drew.

"Yeah, they're crazy enough to like you." She said smugly. Drew got angry.

"Well they're crazy enough to believe I'd like you!" He yelled.

"They're crazy enough to believe I enjoyed that kiss." She shouted.

"Ah, but you did." Drew said while smirking.

"I guess you're just as crazy as them." Countered May.

"Are not, I'm intelligent." Protested Drew.

"On what planet?" May asked. Then they heard sirens.

"Okay girls! Back up and go home and drink some hot cocoa!" Commanded Officer Jenny, "It's safe now kids. Crazy fangirls." She said before leaving.

"Bye Drew!" Said May before skipping off.

"She drives me crazy." He muttered, "And I love it."

* * *

Dawn walked around, searching for Paul, for along time. It was growing dark and she sat down on a bench.

"Dawn?" It was Paul.

"Hi Paul. Want to sit down?" She offered Paul sat.

"What are you doing out?" Paul cursed himself for sounding rude.

"Just enjoying the snow." She answered, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess. Come on, we'd better go." Paul got up and left for the pokemon center, with Dawn following.

'He really does seem nice, sometimes.' She thought happily.

* * *

So there's chappie six! I'm half way done with this story!!!!!! Paul seemed pretty OOC huh? Sorry, I don't watch the Diamond And Pearl episodes much so I don't know exactly how he and Dawn act. I think I'm doing alright though. Please send reviews!! I love them!!! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	7. Seven Swans A Swimming

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 7 Seven Swans A Swimming

I love you all!!!!! This story has been viewed over 1000 times (more than Growlithe Love, an AAML), been reviewed 28 times, added to alerts 14 times, and favorited 8 times!!!! Well, here's the popular request of chapter 7 and now for the special thanks!

Special Thanks (Eight!!)

**Mossnose-** Thank-you so much!!!

**madgirllolly-** I hope this chappie's just as good!

**Kefka VI-** Okay, thanks! I love that episode. It's one of the only ones I've watched! The gym leader's name is Roark, I think.

**ShadowlovesRouge-** I was going to do the AshxMisty moment under mistletoe too, but decided against it since it would be too much like the MayxDrew moment. Thanks, and maybe!

**lilypad456-** Thanks!!! AAML forever!

**Selawriter-** Yeah I love that moment! When Dawn gets all mad because Paul doesn't remember who she is. Priceless.

**K. Yoon-** Yeah I guess he's pretty cool when I write him that way. And thanks for the review on Dream Wedding!

**Joyce 1237-** I hope I keep rockin too!

On with the story!

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Ash wandered around the mall for ages looking for something for Misty. He found gifts for Brock, Delia, May, dawn, Johanna, Flint, Professor Oak, Max, Norman, Caroline, his pokemon, Tracey, the wrapped present for the party, and Brock's siblings. Even two little ornaments for Drew and Paul. But nothing said 'Misty' all over it. He stopped walking and slammed his head repeatedly into the wall.

"Ash?" It was May, "Are you all right?"

"No." He said, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"What's wrong?" She lead him over to a bench and they sat down.

"I can't find anything for Misty." He said.

"How about a kiss?" she teased. Ash glared at her. She was startled.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Have you asked her what she wants?" May asked.

"Yes, but she said to surprise her!" He complained, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, what do you-"

"Like hi Ash!" Cut in Violet.

"Hello." He said dully.

"Where's our like sister?" Lily asked.

"At my house." He replied nonchalantly.

"So what did you get her?" Asked Daisy.

"**NOTHING!**" Exploded Ash. The Sensationals and May were startled. The Sensationals jumped back about a foot while May fell off the bench.

"Why not a like total kiss?" Suggested Lily. Ash growled deeply and Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I know!" Announced Daisy. Everyone stared at her.

"Why do people always do that when I come up with something?" she asked. Then ignored it, "Misty's always complaining about how much she misses you."

"She is?" Ash said surprisedly.

"Yeah she like totally li-mmph." Lily covered Violet's mouth.

"Be quiet! We, like, totally promised the little Runt!" She hissed in her sister's ear.

"Oh." Said Violet. Daisy glared at her sisters and continued:

"So how about getting her something to remind her of you?" She suggested. Ash stood up.

"That's perfect!" He said before running off.

"Bye then!" Called Daisy.

Ash skidded into the jewelery store and looked around. He had spotted one thing that would be perfect for Daisy's idea. He found the spot where it was, but it was gone. He walked sadly to the exit of the store when he spotted it...in the hands of a woman at the check out line.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could I buy that?" He asked, praying he wasn't sounding rude. the lady looked offended.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm in line to buy this." Then she looked intrigued, "Why?"

"I was looking for a gift for the girl that I really like and I couldn't find anything. Then her sister made a suggestion and I think it's pretty good. So I came back here looking for that piece of jewelery." He explained. the woman looked at him.

"Your name is Ash, Ash Ketchum isn't it?" She asked. Ash nodded.

"What's the girl's name?" Ash turned light pink.

"M-Misty Waterflower." He muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Misty Waterflower!" He shouted. Several people stared at him weirdly. He turned scarlet.

"Well, then, here you are." She said, handing him the jewelery.

"Are you sure?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. I was going to buy it for myself, but your intentions are worthier."She smiled and patted his head., "Your father would be proud." Then she exited the store before Ash could ask another question.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ash. This time more people stared at him. Then he proceeded through the store to find the second piece of his present. then he bought it and headed out of the mall and to his house; with a confident smile on.

Drew walked around, avoiding crazy obsessed fangirls (A/N writing crazy fangirls is really really really really really fun!! You should try it!), for a long time. He looked at a notice on a tree and read it.

_Have someone you love but feel too scared to tell them? Afraid of rejection? Not anymore you aren't! Call us and tell us your name, your crush's name, and what you want to tell them and we'll announce it over the radio! Just dial the number at the bottom of the page! It's that easy!_

"Yeah right." He muttered.

Then he thought, 'It might work. But, do I really want to broadcast the fact that I love May over the radio?'

_'Yes.'_ Something in the back of his mind told him. Drew pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and called the station.

"Hello?" Asked a woman.

"Hello. My name is Drew..." He told the lady.

"Thank-you. We'll broadcast it tomorrow." Said the woman before hanging up. Drew smiled and went to find May so he could annoy her.

Sorry I didn't get this chapter in till late. I was busy making a gingerbread house!! Fun!!! Please vote in the pole at the top of my profile!!! Thank-you all for these reviews! I've never gotten so many! You might want to look at my other pokemon fics too. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	8. Eight Maids A Milking

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 8 Eight Maids A Milking

I want to thank you all!!!!!!!!!! Not as many reviews this time, but I still feel the love! thank-you to all who've reviewed, read this story, and voted in my poll!!!

Special Thanks

**Mossnose-** Thanks!

**lilypad456-** Me too

**The biggest ikarshipping Fan-** I hope this is ASAP!!

**Kefka VI- **I thought it was pretty cute. Thanks!

**madgirllolly-** Your wish is granted young jedi

**ShadowlovesRouge-** Maybe

**Joyce1237-** Yeah I guess he should. And that's a good idea, I _might_ use it.

On with they story!

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"James?" Asked Jessie sleepily. she had just woken up and he was muttering in his sleep.

"Jess..." He muttered.

"What?" She asked, then realized that he was sleep talking. Instead of waking him she decided to listen.

"Pretty...hate me...love...bossy...No! Not Jessiebelle!!! No! I want Jessie...Jessie...Jess." He murmured. Jessie blushed.

'He...likes me?' She wondered.

"Love...Jessie." He muttered.

'He loves me?' she thought in surprise.

Jessie was suddenly overcome by a warm feeling in her heart. Jessie leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When James stirred she panicked and dove into her sleeping bag. James sat up and touched his cheek. He looked over at the "sleeping" Jessie and shook his head.

"Only a dream." He whispered. then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jessie's heart fluttered.

'He does love me!' She thought. Then she sat up. James was bewildered.

"I-uh,...morning! Erm...It's-" But Jessie stopped him.

"You know, that Christmas party seems fun. How about we crash it?" She said casually.

James was relieved. He thought Jessie didn't know he kissed her, "Sure!"

"You want to be my date?" She then asked.

James answered immediately, "Yes! I mean, yeah sure." He blushed light red and Jessie laughed.

"Come on, we have to go shopping!" James groaned and she hit him on the back of the head.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

* * *

Everybody at the lab was in a buzz to set up the last minute decorations. Brock entered the lab and smiled when he saw his little siblings. Max and them were making paper snowflakes.

"Brock! Look, I made a Pikachu!" Exclaimed one of the girls. She ran up to him and handed Brock a paper with a bunch of jagged edges.

"It's beautiful. Go ask Professor Oak if you can hang it in the window." He said kindly. She squealed joyfully and ran off to find the professor.

"Thanks for watching them Max." thanked Brock.

"No problem. They're actually not too bad." He answered. Brock stepped back and looked at the lab.

Lots of the Brockling's (A/N Brock's siblings) and max's snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Garlands and streamers were strung everywhere. There was a karaoke stage near the back and colored lights hung on the walls. Refreshments were being set up on a table at a far wall.

"So, did you make these cookies Mrs. Ketchum?" Asked Brock, gesturing toward the Christmas cookies.

"Why yes I did. And you can't have one until the party!" she said, slapping Brock's hand as he reached for one. He smiled.

"Have you seen Ash?" He asked.

"He's at the house, still wrapping Misty's gift. It's absolutely beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." Said Brock before leaving.

* * *

"Pikachu, hold that edge right there while I go get more tape!" Said Ash. The package was very badly wrapped. It had about ten layers of wrapping paper and way too much tape.

"Pi-" 'But-' Started Pikachu but Ash was already out of the room. He sighed.

"Pika pi chu chu Pikapi" 'He'll do anything for Misty.'

"Ash!" It was Brock.

"Hi Brock! I'm upstairs; I just need to finish wrapping Misty's gift!" He yelled. Then he put the last bit of tape on the gift and walked downstairs.

"You're not even dressed yet?" Asked Brock.

"Oh, one second!" Ash was being really dense with excitement. He wondered what Misty got him. Ash changed into his tuxedo, put a Santa hat on Pikachu, and left for the party.

* * *

Misty was wandering around the mall when her four sisters caught up with her.

"What're you like still doing here Runt?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah, like, the party just, like, totally started." Agreed Violet.

"I can't find anything for Ash!" She complained.

"Why not?" Asked Sharon.

"Because...Well...Nothing is right for him!"

"I, like, have an idea!" Exclaimed Daisy. Everyone stared at her again.

"Why does everyone do that?!" She cried. but then shrugged it off. "Get him..." she said.

"Perfect! thank-you guys, I gotta go!" With that she ran off. Once Misty found her gift she got into one of the biggest line of last-minute-shoppers she'd ever seen. She was getting restless and was about to tear her hair out.

"Last minute shopping is stressful huh?" Said the man in front of her.

"Yes it is! Especially when you're going to be late for a party and the gift you're buying last minute is really important!" She exclaimed. The man smiled.

"So who's the gift for?" He asked.

"The man I li-" But she stopped and thought. Misty was going to say like, but was that true?

"The man I love." She finished.

"Go ahead of me." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Misty moved in front of the man.

"I hope you get your Christmas wish this year." Said Misty. then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can go ahead of me too." Said the old woman. Before Misty could protest people were letting her ahead of them until she was at the front of the line.

"But-" She tried to say to the last person.

"Listen. I don't want you to be late for that meeting under the mistletoe with Ash." Said the man. Misty blushed.

"How-" She started.

"Look, it's obvious. Now go!" The cashier had rung up her gift and she paid.

"Thank-you!" She said to the long line of people.

"Just go!" They yelled in unison. Misty ran out of the mall and to the Ketchum's where she would get dressed into her Christmas gown.

* * *

When Ash and Brock arrived at the party Tracey took their entrance gifts and let them in. Then Ash went to find Misty and Brock went to find a girl.

"Hi Dawn!" Greeted Ash.

Dawn's hair was the same except she had red and green hair clips. She wasn't wearing her hat and her clothes were the same type, just different colors. Her skirt was green instead of pink, her top shirt was red instead of black, the white shirt was still white, her scarf was white with a little gold, her boots were light red, and her socks were white.

"You look really nice. Have you seen Misty?" He asked. Dawn shook her head. Then he found May.

"Hi May!" He said.

May wasn't wearing her bandanna but her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red gown with a green sash around her arms. she had a gold bracelet on her right wrist and green dangle earrings hung from her ears. She was even wearing a hint of make-up.

"Have you seen Misty?" May shook her head. Then Drew walked up in a black suit and asked her to dance.

"If I'm going to dance with anyone I guess I'll have to dance with an over confident idiot." She said, taking his hand. Ash smiled at the two.

'So opposite, yet so perfect together.' He thought. Then he saw Misty. She was standing next to the Christmas tree.

Misty was wearing a slim silky dark blue dress that brushed the floor. Her hair was down and she...was wearing a bit of make-up! Misty wearing make-up! She had a silver necklace around her neck and was wearing staryu earrings. Around her waist was her pokeball belt though. Ash smiled, same old Misty.

"Hi Ash." She said.

"You, um, want-erm- to, go, if you want, ah-" He stuttered.

"Yes, I'd love to dance." She said, smiling. They started dancing and then saw Paul, who was trying to avoid Dawn.

* * *

So? What do you think? Four chapters left!!!!! Weeeeeeeee!!! Happy dayz!!! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Please send reviews! I love them! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 9 Nine Ladies Dancing

Hello dear readers! I will most definitely post Ch. 11 on my Christmas Eve and Ch. 12 on my Christmas so don't expect updates every day k? This chapter is mainly pokeshipping.

Special Thanks

**The biggest ikarishipping Fan-** Here's what happens next!

**Mossnose-** Thank-you!

**rayquaza gal-** I will most definitely finish this. And thanks!

**Kefka VI-** Thanks!

**ShadowRiku2-** AAML rocks!!!

On with the story and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Misty and Ash danced for a long time. They danced the fast songs, slow songs, bad songs, and good songs. And they didn't even notice how long they were dancing until they heard Dawn yelling at Paul.

"Are you thirsty Mist?" Ash asked. Misty nodded and they walked over to the refreshments.

"Are there any volunteers for karaoke?" Asked Tracey.

"Ash, come on! Let's go!" Begged Misty.

"I'd break all the windows in Kanto." He said stubbornly.

"Please? For me?" Misty did a puppy dog pout.

"Ok." He said. Misty grabbed his hand, he blushed light red, and the went up to the karaoke.

"What song?" Asked Tracey.

"Under The Mistletoe!" Answered Misty. **(A/N from the CD Pokemon Christmas Bash!)**

"Ok, here you go." Tracey put in the cd and music started playing.

(Ash is _italics_; Misty is underlined; both is _italics and underlined_ [I changed the last bit of lyrics)

_There's a feeling I'm getting,  
I just can't explain,  
Makin' me glad tonight.  
Maybe it's Christmas,  
Maybe the snow,  
Maybe the mistletoe_

There's a secret I'm keepin',  
That no one can hear,  
A feeling deep in my heart.  
Maybe this Christmas  
My true love will show,  
Under the mistletoe.

_Jolly ol' Saint Nicholas  
Before the night is through  
There's something very speical that  
I'd like to say to you  
Merry, merry Christmas  
I'd like you to know_

I'm hoping I meet someone  
Under the mistletoe

_Now there's a crowd at the party_  
Our friends are all here  
_Everyone's warm and bright_

Maybe I'll meet him  
Where hearts are aglow  
Under the mistletoe

_Maybe I'll just stand here  
And no one will know  
I'm under the mistletoe_

_Jolly ol' Saint Nicholas  
_(Jolly ol' Saint Nicholas)  
_Before the night is through  
_(Before the night is through)  
_There's something very special that_  
(There's something very special that)  
_I'd like to say to you_  
(I'd like to say to you)  
_Merry, merry Christmas  
__I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I don't get caught  
Under the mistletoe_

There's a crowd at the party  
_Our friends are all here  
__Everyone's warm and bright_

Maybe he'll find out  
You just never know  
_Under the mistletoe_

_Maybe I'll stand here  
Maybe I'll go_

Maybe this Christmas  
I might let him know

_Maybe this Christmas_  
_I just might get _(changes!) _caught  
__Under the mistletoe_

Everybody cheered. Ash and Misty both blushed and walked back onto the dance floor. Misty was confused as to why Ash kept looking around.

"Ash, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Not really. I just noticed something." He said.

"What's that?"

"First of all: people's ears aren't bleeding and the windows didn't break! Second of all: we're standing under mistletoe." He asnwered, blushing bright red. Misty blushed red too.

"Well, it's a tradition." She said.

"Yeah, and I just realized something else." He said.

"What's it this time?" She asked.

"I love you Misty Waterflower." He leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull away. Finally they broke apart.

"Hey, where'd the mistletoe go?" Misty wondered.

"It was just there a second ago." Said Ash. Misty shrugged it off.

"Well, now you're mine. My own little window breaker." She trased gently. Ash smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

So how'd you like that? Mostly contestshipping in the next chapter. Then ikarishipping. Then a little bit of all four shippings. Please review!!!! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	10. Ten Lords A Leaping

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 10 Ten Lords A Leaping

Here's the highly requested chapter 10!! Now, I'm going to unglue my butt from this chair in front of the computer and spend some time with my family! So I'll see you in four days!

Special Thanks

**Kefka VI-** Yes, go pokeshipping!!!

**Starrycup665-** Thank-you!

**Wait.What-** I will do that. Thanks for telling me!

**Mossnose-** Thanks!

**The biggest ikarishipping Fan-** Thank you!!

**ShadowlovesRouge-** You're too kind.

**rayquaza gal-** You'll find out soon. Thank-you so much!

On with the story!

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six gees, a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

May and Drew started dancing as Ash left to go find Misty.

"I hope he finds her." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Becasue he likes her, alot. And so does she." May replied.

"True, very true." he agreed. May was surprised. Drew saw the shocked look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that, you didn't disagree with me. You always disagree with me on something." She said.

"No I don't." He protested.

"See? There you go again." May smiled. Drew smiled too.

"You, er, ah, look , um, nice tonight," He stuttered.

May smiled, "And you actually look mature." Drew smirked.

"Thanks." He said. They danced for a while longer, lost in each other's eyes. Then they heard Ash and Misty singing.

"Well, he certainly found her." Said Drew.

"Yeah. Come on, I'm thirsty." May lead Drew over to the refreshments table where a radio was. **(A/N hint hint)**

"And that was Toby Keith's version of Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow. We have some love shout outs here to read." Said the man on the radio. Drew turned red and was alarmed.

"Let's go over there!" He said. But he didn't know that May had turned pink.

"No, I want to stay here." She said quietly. Drew was suddenly afraid for his life. Not only by may, but by fangirls because the man on the radio started speaking.

"We have a message from Drew Hayden to may Maple! May, Drew says 'I know you think I'm an idiot. I'd just like to let you know you drive me crazy and I love you.' May, I hope you got the message!" Said the guy. May turned even more pink and Drew was bright red.

"And here's a coincidence! This next message is from May Maple to Drew Hayden! Drew, May says 'You're an over confident person who thinks he's king of the world. I just want to let you know you're my king.' I sure do hope you two heard the messages! For music we now we have Blue Christmas by..." Said the man. Drew was really really red and May was super pink. They finally faced each other.

"You really mean it?" Squeaked May. Drew nodded.

"Did you?" He asked. May nodded.

"I always have, it's just...you can be so annoying at times!" She said. may didn't notice that Drew took a step closer to her.

"I always thought you really did hate me." He said softly. May didn't notice he'd spoken.

"And all those roses! At first I thought they were for me but...they were for Beautifly. So I just thought you never-" Drew put a finger to her lips.

"They were never for Beautifly." He said. Tears formed in May's eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then a single gloved hand turned the radio station back to the one it had been on.

* * *

Hahaha!!! Suspense! Remember, I won't be updating this story for four days. Try to survive, if you can. I might update some of my other stories on here, or my ones on fictionpress. But mostly I'm going to be spending time with my family. And this story has almost been viewed 2000 times!!!! So now it's time to unglue my butt :P Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review peoples!!! Till next time!

Kicon


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 11 Eleven Pipers Piping

Hello!!! I've decided to give into the Christmas spirit and post this chapter early. But you'll have to wait till Christmas for the ending. I know, you must be dieing right now. I'm not very good at Ikarishipping so please tell me what you think. Hope you like!

Special Thanks

**Mossnose-** I hope you haven't died yet

**Kefka VI-** Yes, looking back now I agree

**madgirllolly-** Thanks!!!

**Joyce 1237-** You're welcome and thanks!!

**ShadowlovesRouge-** Your wish is granted

**Suwamoto-** Your request has been fulfilled!

On with the story!!!!

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Dawn shrugged as Ash walked off. Then she tried finding Paul.

'I hope he came. Even though he can be a bit of a jerk at times.' She thought. Then she passed May and Drew, who were dancing together. After that she saw Misty and Ash dancing. Then she saw Paul's lavender hair.

She walked over to where he was. Paul spotted her coming toward him so he quickly strode away. Then, when Paul was looking behind him, a pair of gloved hand pushed him. He fell forward and onto his stomach. When he got up to look for his "attacker" the person was gone.

'Oh no.' He thought despairingly.

"Hi-Paul, why are you on the ground?" Asked Dawn.

"I gotta go." He said but Dawn grabbed his arm. He faced her and glared.

"I don't care how much you glare at me mister, I'm not letting go!" She said determinedly.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He growled. Dawn turned pink.

"Since you're normally such a jerk to everybody no one will ask you to dance." She said. Paul smiled.

"So?"

"And I'm such an airhead, or so my mother tells me, that no one will ask me to dance!" She said.

"Sooo?" He said. Dawn was getting mad.

"So how about we dance?" She said finally. Paul was shocked.

"But I'm a jerk, remember?" He said.

"I don't really care, I- watch it!" Someone had pushed Paul again and he was less than an inch close to her, and he stepped on her foot.

"You what?" He asked, blushing light red.

"It doesn't matter." She said, looking down.

"Okay, see you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around only to find that Dawn had hold on his arm again.

"What?!" He shouted, then turned a bit more red as people shot angry looks at him. Then he was pushed again.

'What am I, a new kind of punching bag? Except they push instead of punch!' He thought savagely as he fell on top of Dawn. Hastily he got up and turned red. He was about to explode.

"Just dance with her!" A man hissed in his ear. Paul whirled around to find the voice's owner but the man had gone.

"Dance with me." Dawn growled. Paul held her hand and rested the other on her waist. She smiled and put her other hand on his shoulder. Then they heard Ash and Misty begin to sing and they smiled.

"Well, at least he found her!" Said Dawn. Paul just scowled. He couldn't let her know he was enjoying this. He'd never been this close to her and he was nervous, but kept scowling.

"If you keep scowling like that your face will stay that way." Said Dawn happily. Paul's scowl just deepened and so she frowned at him, her eyes searching his for an explanation.

"Do you hate me?" She asked quietly. Paul was shocked so much that he forgot to keep scowling, but only for a moment. Then his face returned to that almost permanent scowl.

"Well, I, um-why do you ask?" He stuttered.

"You're always so mean! And it seems as if you don'r care about anything! Not even your pokemon. But, for a moment, I thought you might, perhaps, care about me! So that's why I'm asking you." Angry tears had filled her eyes and she looked away from him.

'What am I supposed to say?' He thought despairingly. Then someone pushed him again and their lips met. He was as surprised as she was. But they never pulled away. Finally she did.

"So, I'm guessing you don't hate me?" She asked hopefully, a faint smile on her lips.

Paul stared at her, made sure she didn't have hold of his arm, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off. Dawn was fuming and then someone pushed her and she fell right behind him. He stopped and turned around. She had tears in her eyes and was just laying on the floor, looking at him with ocean blue eyes. then he held out his hand and helped her up.

Dawn took a shaky breath and spoke to him, "I'm going to tell you something Paul. The only thing that I am completely sure about in my life are these: I was destined to be just like my mom, Ash and Misty are meant for each other, May and Drew are meant for each other, you are a total and complete jerk at times, and I am totally and irreversibly in love with you!" She squeaked, turning bright red.

"One thing I know I'm not sure about is this: are we meant for each other." She whispered sadly. Paul did a daring move and tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. Then he kissed her. Only for a second though, and he pulled away.

"I think so." He said before shoving his hands in his pockets. Dawn made a noise that sounded like a mouse squeak and hugged him.

* * *

There you have it! Please tell me how bad I was at this ikarishipping scene. Only one more chapter left!!!! I tried my best to make them in character. Paul and Dawn seemed OOC at the end huh? Oh well. Merry Christmas and I'll see you tomorrow!!! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**The 12 Days Of Christmas**

Chapter 12 Twelve Drummers Drumming

Here's chapter twelve!!! I cen't believe it's finished. I mean, the only stories of mine I've finished are the oneshots! This is a first time for me!!! Sadly, not alot of reviews for chapter 11. Oh well. You're all probably off drinking eggnog and hanging out with your family. Merry Christmas everybody!

Special Thanks

**Kefka VI-** Cool and thanks for all the reviews

**Joyce 1237-** You really think so? Thanks. Merry Christmas.

**ShadowlovesRouge-** Me too. Thanks for reading my story and for all the reviews.

On with the story! And I thank all who've reviewed from the bottom of my heart!

* * *

_On the twelth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

TR actually managed to sneak into the party. Jessie was wearing a sparlky red gown that went to her knees. She wore green gloves and held had a red mask in one hand. James wore a black tuxedo and a Christmas colored tie. Meouth was following them, trying to walk on four paws.

"So what do we do now?" Asked James.

"I don't know. Hey, I've got an idea!" She said.

"Ere we go agan." Said Meouth.

"Quiet furball! How about we do good instead of bad today!" She said, "I mean, it's Christmas Eve." James nodded, glad to agree with her. meouth looked skeptical.

"Oolright. So wat're we goina do?" He asked.

"Let's get those twerps together!" Suggested Jessie, "I'll take care of the two coordinators, May and Drew."

"I guess I'll take care of that bubbly coordinator and the jerky trainer, Dawn and Paul." Said James.

"So dat leaves me wit Twerp #1 and da wed ed, Ash n' Mistay." Said Meouth.

"Let's go!" Said Jessie. They ripped off their disguises and snuck around.

Jessie turned the radio dial to the station where they'd be announcing the messages. Meouth grabbed some mistletoe, climbed up on the rafters, and held it above Ash and Misty. James kept pushing Paul toward Dawn and whispering stuff in his ear. Finally, when they were done, they met up outside.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Jessie.

"Paul and Dawn are together. It took some "motivation" and a bit of nudging, but they're together." Said James, "What about you?"

"I didn't have to do much. I just switched the radio and from then on it was in their hands." She said. "How did it go for you meouth?"

"All I did wus 'old sum missy toe over deir eds and den it was dem dat did de west." He said.

'And now I have one more couple to worry about.' He thought, looking at his two friends. Meouth then grabbed a bunch of leaves and climbed up the tree that his friends were standing under.

James looked up and gasped, "Um, Jess?" He squeaked.

"Yes James?" She asked.

"We're, ah, standing-um-look." And he pointed. Meouth was stealthily hiding under a pile of snow on a branch. All they could see was a bundle of leaves.

"We're sanding under missletoe." Whispered Jessie, she couldn't believe her luck.

'Thanks Santa.' She silently thanked. A small smile found it's way to her lips. James stared at her.

"Jess...You're smiling." He said, a bit confused. Jessie looked away from the "mistletoe" and stared at her friend.

"We have to..." She trailed off. James took a step forward.

"Will it matter in the morning?" he asked. Jessie looked down.

"That will depend." She said quietly.

"Depend on what?" He asked, taking another step forward and grasping her hands in his.

"It'll depend on..wether you...like me, or not." She said ashamedly.

"I always liked you Jess. At first, as a friend." He said. Jessie looked up.

"And now?" She asked softly.

"Now...I like you still, but...as more than a friend." He said daringly. Jessie smiled and tears glistened in her eyes.

"I do too." She said. They leaned in and their lips met in a Christmas Kiss.

* * *

The next morning at the Ketchum residence everyone woke early. After ripping open almost every present Ash walked up to Misty who was sitting on the couch sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey Mist." He greeted, sitting next to her.

"Merry Christmas Ash." She said a bit sadly. She hadn't recieved a gift from him yet and was wondering what she did.

"I, uh, found this at the back of the tree." He gave her a white box that had a ribbon around it. The card was addressed to Misty Waterflower, from Ash Ketchum.

"I thought you hadn't gotten me a present!" She exclaimed, taking the small box from his hands.

"Why would I not get my girlfriend a gift?" He asked jokingly. Misty carefully undid the ribbon and lifted off the lid. She gasped.

Misty lifted out a silver chain. On the necklace was a locket and a bell. She opened the locket and saw a picture of Ash in there. Then she closed it and flipped it over. Etched into the back were these words: _Just ring and I'll be there, I love you_. Ash was blushing and twidling his fingers. She leaned over and placed a slightly bigger box in his lap.

"For you." she said softly.

Ash ripped off the wrapping paper, lifted the lid up, and pulled out the gift. It was a small golden trophy with a pokeball on top. The plaque read: _To Mr. Ash Ketchum. You're always my pokemon master._ And it had a picture of a heart in the circle on the pokeball.

"Misty, thank-you." He said.

"At first I had no idea what to get you." She said.

"Me neither." Ash agreed.

"But, surprisingly, _Daisy_ helped me!" Exclaimed Misty.

"Yeah, she helped me too!" He echoed. Then they kissed each other.

"Aww, isn't that cute? And I have a picture!" Exclaimed Sharon proudly.

"Sharon!" They yelled in unison, jumping up to chase her. Delia and Pikachu just laughed.

* * *

I know, this story has more pokeshipping than anything else. But I'm better at writing it than the other shippings. This was my first try at rocketshipping. And the contestshipping and ikarishipping in Truth Or Dare! were way OOC. So please review and I thank you all!!!! Merry Christmas! Questions? Comments? Then PM me or review! But I'm not taking any suggestions because...This story is finished!!!! Till next time when you read my other stories!

Kicon


End file.
